One common form of label applicator includes a fixed vacuum box or label receiver which uses vacuum pressure to releasably retain a label in position for subsequent application to an article. At the appropriate moment, the label is transferred to the article by a blast of air under pressure or by mechanical movement which presses or tamps the label onto the article. Label applicators of this type are shown, by way of example, in French et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,362.
For at least some labeling applications, it is desirable to move the label after it has been supplied to the label receiver and prior to the instant at which the transfer of the label from the label receiver to the article begins. For example, it is known to use drums rotated unidirectionally to transfer various forms of sheet stock from one position to another, and constructions of this type are shown, by way of example, in Rudszinat et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,278, Paxton et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,811, Cohn U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,780, McDavid et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,698, Helm U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,570, Radzins U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,120, Zimpel U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,632 and Hottendorf U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,627. However, drums are not as effective as desired in breaking label strings and they are somewhat more expensive than is desired. Drums with flat faces cannot get as close to the product to be labeled as desired and drums with a cylindrical contour do not hold the label parallel to the surface to be labeled.
Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,484 discloses a label applicator which utilizes multiple movable label receivers for the purpose of spreading labels. Finally, our copending application Ser. No. 9,276 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,220 discloses a label applicator in which the label receiver is linearly reciprocable between retracted and extended positions. The label receiver receives the label when it is in the retracted position and then the label receiver is moved along a linear path to an extended position. This movement breaks any label strings that attach the label to the web or strip from which it was peeled. In addition, this label movement gets the label closer to the product for ultimate air-blast transfer to the product and provides physical clearance from the peeler bar. When the article to be labeled arrives at the labeling station, the label is blown from the label receiver onto the article.